I Wanna Be Yours
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Eu sou incrivelmente fraca quando ele está próximo, me desligo do mundo e de todas as preocupações que me afligem. Tenho propensão a ser estúpida e a não ter controle sobre as minhas ações, mas, apesar de estar ciente de tudo isso, eu não faço nada para me afastar". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à **MARVEL** e à **DISNEY** ©. Eu não pretendo lucrar com isso.

 **Advertência:** Esta oneshot tem _lemmon._ Se esse tipo de história não for do seu agrado, eu recomendo que você não a leia.

 **Para esclarecer um pouco:** Esta história acontece após os eventos de _Guerra Civil_. Aqui, Bucky não perdeu o seu braço metálico e também não foi submetido ao congelamento criogênico. Eu espero que vocês gostem.

 **P.S.:** Eu recomendo que escutem à musica "I Wanna Be Yours", do Arctic Monkeys. Foi a minha inspiração para escrever esta oneshot. Escutem-na, vocês vão gostar.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Ary Lee. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **I WANNA BE YOURS**

\- Será que esta coisa não pode ir mais rápido ?! - eu grito, desesperada.

Clint olha para mim pelo espelho retrovisor do veículo.

\- Acalme-se, ele vai ficar bem - diz ele, enquanto dirige - Eu estou indo o mais rápido que posso, Wanda.

Eu sei que ele está me dizendo a verdade e que está fazendo o melhor que pode, mas para mim isso não é o bastante. Bucky precisa de cuidados médicos agora.

Seu corpo ferido e inconsciente está estendido no assento de trás do carro. Eu não lembro como as coisas aconteceram: só sei que tentaram atirar em mim, e Bucky se interpôs entre aquela bala e eu. Eu vou ao lado dele com a alma pendendo de um fio, olho para o ferimento que há em seu ombro e começo a entrar em pânico. Por mais pressão que eu exerça, isso simplesmente não para de sangrar.

\- Vá mais rápido ! - eu insisto, chutando a parte de trás do banco do meu companheiro.

Não tenho intimidade suficiente para tocar em Bucky, mas nesse momento eu não dou a mínima para isso. Levo meus dedos até os seus cabelos escuros e acaricio-os lentamente. Não entendo porque ele sacrificou-se de tal forma, porque recebeu aquela bala que visava claramente chegar à minha cabeça. Ele não me deve nada, e nem sequer existe algum vínculo emocional entre nós. Eu realmente não entendo porque ele fez isso.

Eu olho para o rosto dele apoiado nas minhas pernas e sinto o meu peito começar a encher-se de angústia. É minha culpa.

\- Não é sua culpa - diz Clint, como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos.

Eu fecho os olhos com força e tento conter o choro, que estou a poucos segundos de liberar. Não importa quantas palavras de alento eu receba, eu ainda acredito que sou a responsável por tudo isso.

Se eu tivesse controlado os meus poderes, se eu tivesse sido mais forte... nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Nós estamos fugindo há cerca de três meses; três malditos meses em que não temos feito nada além de fugir e nos esconder. O governo e a imprensa encarregaram-se de arruinar a nossa imagem pública, eles nos descrevem, literalmente, como criminosos, e uma ameaça latente ao bem-estar do mundo inteiro.

Eles dizem que querem dialogar conosco, mas os seus agentes não hesitam em atirar contra nós.

Não importa o quanto nos esforcemos para continuar escondidos, de algum modo eles sempre conseguem nos encontrar.

\- Para onde nós vamos ? - eu pergunto.

Nesse instante, a resposta mais lógica seria escutar que nós estamos indo para um hospital, mas obviamente nós não estamos indo para um.

\- Steve me disse para nos encontrarmos naquele lugar sobre o qual T'Challa nos falou.

O ataque aconteceu tão rápido que nós nem sequer conseguimos fugir juntos. Steve, Scott e Sam fugiram com mais de quarenta homens em seus calcanhares, nós ainda não tivemos notícias deles, não sabemos se a polícia e os agentes federais conseguiram capturá-los, eu sinceramente espero que isso não tenha acontecido. Não tenho certeza de que eu vá conseguir suportar algo assim.

Solto uma lufada de ar. Quero que tudo isso acabe, que Bucky esteja a salvo e que todos nós possamos nos encontrar no local estratégico para viajar para Wakanda o mais rápido possível. Afinal, T'Challa é o único que dispôs-se a nos ajudar.

* * *

\- Só se passou uma maldita semana desde que atiraram em você, eu não vou deixar você ir - eu digo-lhe, inflexível.

Ele me ignora, passa ao meu lado como se eu fosse invisível e simplesmente continua caminhando. Eu franzo as minhas sobrancelhas, irritada, não vou permitir, por nada no mundo, que ele cometa uma loucura. Não sei onde diabos eu arrumo coragem para segurá-lo pelo braço, mas eu o faço. Bucky detém os seus passos e, pelo modo como ele faz isso, é mais do que evidente que ele está totalmente irritado.

\- Solte-me.

Eu tiro a mão do braço dele, mas não me afasto. Ele também não se move.

Eu olho-o fixamente e sinto o ímpeto de desviar os olhos em outra direção, mas não os desvio. O seu olhar é realmente intimidante, e, de certo modo, faz com que eu me sinta vulnerável; quero entender porque o meu corpo fica tenso dessa forma, porém o meu cérebro parece estar em pausa. Minha mente concentra-se apenas em trivialidades e eu não consigo deixar de ficar impressionada com a sua imponente estatura, sei que ele é muito mais alto do que eu, mas agora que estou à sua frente e a poucos centímetros de distância, eu sinto que sou muito menor.

\- Por favor, não vá. Steve foi bastante claro quando disse para nós não sairmos daqui.

\- Sim, mas eles estão demorando muito, e eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados.

É verdade, muitas horas já se passaram desde que Steve e o restante da equipe saíram em viagem para localizar Natasha. Eu estou tão preocupada quanto James, mas tento não deixar isso à mostra; o desespero e a falta de raciocínio não nos serão úteis de forma alguma.

\- Logo teremos notícias deles - eu tento parecer otimista, mas quando vejo-o juntar as sobrancelhas com raiva, eu sei que fracassei.

Durante alguns segundos ele me olha fixamente e eu entendo perfeitamente a mensagem, ele quer que eu me afaste.

\- Não quero que eu mesmo tenha de fazer isso - ele murmura sério.

"Você não precisa fazer isso", eu respondo em sua mente.

Imediatamente as sobrancelhas dele erguem-se, surpresas, sei que eu peguei-o desprevenido e que ele está totalmente desconcertado, porque ele está me olhando como se eu fosse uma verdadeira aberração circense.

\- Não faça isso de novo - ele me adverte, enquanto dá um passo em minha direção.

Agora sou eu que me surpreendo. Vejo os seus olhos azuis tão próximos, e não posso negar que me sinto atraída por eles.

Eu deveria me afastar, mas faço exatamente o contrário. Ousadamente, dou um passo até ele e cruzo os braços, sem parar de olhar para ele.

\- Sei que este não é o melhor momento para perguntar isso, mas... por quê ? - eu pergunto, decidida. Bucky vira o rosto sem entender, de certo modo eu também não entendo porque estou fazendo isso - Por que você me salvou ?

Ele pigarreia, desconfortável, e depois afasta-se de mim.

Por um lapso de tempo eu fico inerte. O seu desconforto me inquieta, pensei que ele me daria uma resposta imediata e simples, algo como "Eu fiz isso por Steve", ou qualquer argumento similar a esse. Mas o seu silêncio indica que a minha pergunta não parece ser tão fácil de responder.

Eu vejo a sua mandíbula ficar rígida e começo a me sentir desconfortável. Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

\- Se você não quiser responder, tudo bem, eu não devia...

\- Eu estava em dívida com você - ele responde, interrompendo-me - No aeroporto...

Eu separo os lábios e não me incomodo em esconder um ricto de espanto. Em meio à luta com a facção de Tony, eu salvei Bucky de um ataque que poderia ter sido fulminante, naquela época T'Challa tinha intenções muito sombrias e letais. Na verdade, eu nunca dei importância a isso, James nunca me agradeceu e eu simplesmente presumi que ele nem sequer tinha percebido a minha ajuda.

Eu devia parar de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las.

Percebo que a nossa troca de palavras acabou quando Bucky novamente começa a distanciar-se, eu sei que não poderei detê-lo, por isso não faço nada para impedir que ele vá embora, mas perco qualquer tipo de compostura quando ele se vira novamente para mim.

\- Se você quiser, pode vir.

Tenho certeza de que Steve vai nos repreender, mas, de qualquer forma, eu aceno com a cabeça e começo a segui-lo.

* * *

Eu olho pela janela e imediatamente sinto um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo. Há uma tempestade feroz, a neve cai com brutalidade e o vento não parece ter intenções de cessar a sua ira.

Começo a acreditar seriamente que vou morrer congelada, minhas mãos e meus pés estão muito frios. Ando em direção à lareira e fico na frente dela por algum tempo, meus olhos começam a deleitar-se com o fogo dançando serenamente, não sei que tipo de obsessão doentia eu tenho, mas eu adoro observar o vaivém daquelas chamas ardentes.

Eu giro sobre os calcanhares e deixo que os meus olhos vaguem pela extensão daquela cabana, tenho que reconhecer que parece ótima para algo tão minúsculo.

Olho para o meu acompanhante e sinto-me obrigada a reconhecer que os seus cabelos curtos caem-lhe muito bem. Não percebi o exato momento em que ele decidiu cortá-los e também não sei por que razão ele fez isso. Estou curiosa a esse respeito, mas me abstenho de fazer perguntas.

Eu não lhe dirigi a palavra durante o dia inteiro, e pretendo continuar a ignorá-lo. Depois da discussão que nós tivemos esta manhã, eu acho que tenho o direito de ficar com raiva.

Eu dou um suspiro profundo e deixo o meu corpo cair sobre o sofá, não me importo de ficar sentada ao lado dele, eu estou com frio e, de certo modo, preciso de calor corporal. Bucky me olha de soslaio, mas não diz nada, ele volta a sua visão para a frente e eu praguejo por dentro.

Por que ele sempre é tão desgraçadamente indiferente ?

Estamos perdidos no meio do nada, e ele não parece se importar nem um pouco.

Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente e, sentindo-me ofuscada, acabo levantando-me daquele sofá. Os olhos de James voltam a recair sobre mim, e eu não hesito em enfrentar o seu olhar.

\- Seu plano é nós ficarmos sentados sem fazer nada ? - eu comento, com raiva.

\- Nós não podemos fazer nada enquanto a tempestade persistir.

\- Eu te disse para tomarmos outra rota, mas você não me escutou - eu o recrimino. Em resposta, Bucky simplesmente abaixa o olhar e começa a massagear a testa. Ele sabe que eu tenho razão, sabe que cometeu um erro, mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir isso - Diga-me que pelo menos você tem um plano para sair daqui...

Ele levanta os olhos e, pelo modo como olha para mim, eu entendo muitíssimo bem que ele não sabe como nós vamos sair dessa.

Ótimo, vou morrer de hipotermia.

\- Wanda... - o meu nome soa quase como uma súplica nos lábios dele. Eu o vejo levantar-se e vir até onde estou, mas eu dou um passo para trás e tento fugir - , eu não sei como, mas nós vamos sair daqui.

\- Esse "eu não sei como" não se parece exatamente com um plano.

\- Não sou um homem dado a planos - ele responde, aproximando-se com passos perigosos - Ou melhor, sou dado a impulsos.

Eu sou incrivelmente fraca quando ele está próximo, me desligo do mundo e de todas as preocupações que me afligem. Tenho propensão a ser estúpida e a não ter controle sobre as minhas ações, mas, apesar de estar ciente de tudo isso, eu não faço nada para me afastar.

Quando Bucky puxa o meu pulso e me aproxima do seu peito, eu sei que vou acabar gemendo sob o seu corpo.

Nossa relação não tem nome, e também não segue um padrão de normas; nós simplesmente não estipulamos nada. É algo que só nós dois entendemos.

Não sei em que momento nós iniciamos isso, nem sequer me lembro quando foi a primeira vez que fizemos isso. Acho que aconteceu depois de uma briga, eu realmente devo ter me sentido ofendida por algumas de suas palavras, porque tenho a vaga lembrança de tê-lo esbofeteado; essa bofetada conseguiu despertar algo nele, eu nunca soube exatamente o que foi, mas, em resposta, acabei recebendo um beijo agressivo, e, posteriormente, a melhor experiência sexual que eu já tive em toda a minha vida.

Quando sinto a mão dele começar a deslizar sob o tecido da minha blusa, todos os meus pensamentos desaparecem, todos os meus pensamentos desaparecem. Fecho os olhos e tento não me deleitar, mas imediatamente sinto um formigamento entre as pernas. Eu engulo em seco. Conheço as reações do meu corpo, e sei muito bem o que significa esse sinal; estou a poucos segundos de sucumbir.

Eu ponho as minhas mãos sobre os ombros dele e tento afastá-lo, nós não podemos fazer isso quando os nossos amigos estão nos procurando desesperadamente. Simplesmente não está certo.

"Afaste-se", eu exijo telepaticamente.

Ele envia a minha exigência para o diabo e me segura com força, seus dedos agarram-se à minha cintura e a sua testa pressiona-se lentamente contra a minha.

Adoro que ele sempre me contradiga.

\- Eu preciso de você - ele sussurra perto do meu ouvido. Sua voz soa mais rouca do que o habitual, e sinto que isso faz automaticamente as minhas pernas se derreterem.

\- Nós não vamos resolver isso com sexo...

\- Eu sei - ele responde, enquanto se afasta um pouco e me olha de frente - , mas pelo menos vai nos servir para matar o tempo.

Sua mão metálica arrasta-se gentilmente pelas minhas costas e se detém sobre a minha nuca. Estamos tão próximos que eu já não consigo discernir onde ele começa ou onde eu começo. Ele exerce maior pressão sobre o aperto que ele continua a manter no meu pescoço, e depois os seus lábios colidem contra os meus.

Não percebo o momento em que a língua dele invade a minha boca, eu só me entrego a ele e, com liberdade, permito que ele se apodere de todo o meu corpo.

Ele dá um passo à frente e, com atitude possessiva, começa a me guiar até a parede mais próxima. Ele me apóia abruptamente sobre ela, e a mão que ele mantém sob a minha blusa sobe até um de meus seios.

Santo Deus, eu acho que o meu coração está batendo com tanta força que a qualquer momento ele vai sair voando do meu peito. Bucky morde o meu lábio inferior e eu não consigo evitar me perguntar, onde diabos ele aprendeu a beijar assim ? A sua boca não se afastou da minha em nenhum instante, eu preciso respirar, meus pulmões clamam desesperadamente por ar, mas eu estou me deleitando tanto com este beijo que simplesmente não quero parar.

Não quero que isso acabe.

Ele enterra os dedos da sua mão metálica no meu quadril e eu não me importo com o fato de que isso vai deixar uma marca em mim.

Nesse momento eu realmente não me importo com nada.

Eu envolvo minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e, freneticamente, aprofundo o beijo. Começo a acreditar seriamente que nossas bocas foram feitas para ficar juntas. Elas amoldam-se muitíssimo bem uma à outra.

James levanta uma das minhas pernas e envolve-a ao seu redor, me pressiona impetuosamente, eu gemo por cima da sua boca, e tenho certeza de que a sua ereção está se chocando contra o meu abdômen.

Merda, se não fosse por ele estar me segurando, eu já estaria caída no chão.

Nós nos distanciamos um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, estamos tão sincronizados que os nosso peitos sobem e descem ao mesmo tempo, eu dou algumas lufadas de ar olhando-o fixamente, quero saber o que ele está pensando, quero saber se ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo... sei que posso entrar na mente dele e responder facilmente a essas perguntas, mas eu sou covarde e não faço isso, tenho medo de encontrar respostas que esmaguem os meus sentimentos.

\- Wanda...

Não sei o que ele está tentando me dizer porque eu interrompo-o abruptamente quando invisto sobre a sua boca. Eu não quero pensar, também não pretendo conversar, só quero sentir, e para isso é necessário tê-lo dentro de mim.

Eu conduzo a mão dele até o botão da minha calça, e ele rapidamente consegue abri-lo, depois move os dedos até o zíper e para brevemente antes de começar a abaixá-la. Enquanto ele se livra da minha calça jeans, eu faço a mesma coisa com a sua jaqueta.

É irônico que agora queiramos rasgar as nossas roupas em pedaços, considerando que há apenas alguns minutos nós estávamos morrendo de frio.

Levo minhas mãos até sua camisa, e ele entende muito bem o que estou pedindo. Ele levanta os braços e eu não hesito em subir a peça de roupa para rapidamente livrar-me dela. Eu vi o seu torso nu muitas vezes, mas nunca me canso de contemplá-lo.

Para mim, é simplesmente perfeito.

Eu mordo o meu próprio lábio ao tocar-lhe o tórax, eu corro os dedos ao longo de cada contorno dos seus músculos e sinto-o estremecer sob o toque nervoso da minha mão.

Eu gosto de sentir como ele fica tenso quando os meus dedos param sobre a parte inferior do seu abdômen.

Ele pega o meu pulso e afasta-o com cuidado. Ele assume novamente o controle, mas isso não me incomoda em nada. Tenta tirar a minha blusa e, por inércia, eu levanto ambos os braços, os nossos olhares colidem ao mesmo tempo que ele deixa cair no chão a peça de roupa que acabou de tirar.

Eu gosto do modo como ele está me observando.

Suas mãos viajam até as minhas costas, e sei que é uma questão de segundos para que o meu sutiã desapareça. Eu prendo a respiração enquanto me agarro ao seu bíceps. Meu estômago se contrai com força quando eu percebo que os dedos dele começam a baixar as alças do sutiã; não importa quantas vezes nós já tenhamos feito isso, eu continuo morrendo de ansiedade quando ele começa a me despir.

Seus olhos estão concentrados nos meus seios expostos. Ele joga o sutiã na direção do sofá e depois deixa que a palma da mão apodere-se do meu seio esquerdo. Ele massageia-o em um ritmo lento e começa a me desesperar, sei que Bucky gosta da minha agonia, ele sabe em quais partes tem que tocar para conseguir me impacientar. Ele sorri astutamente e o meu olhar se perde imediatamente na simplicidade desse gesto, eu amo o seu sorriso, não sei o que há nele, mas me provoca sensações colossais.

Ele para de pensar nisso ao descer a boca até o meu seio, desliza a ponta da língua sobre o mamilo, e um gemido involuntário escapa do fundo da minha garganta.

Ele afasta-se dos meus seios e volta a sua atenção para a minha boca, beija-me com veemência, e eu o correspondo da mesma maneira. Se ele continuar jogando assim, eu vou ter um orgasmo antes de ele entrar no meu corpo.

Minhas pulsações ficam descontroladas tão logo eu o sinto deslizar a minha roupa íntima, ele arrasta a minha calcinha até deixá-la cair sobre os meus tornozelos. Eu me desespero e procuro desenfreadamente o zíper na sua calça.

Meu Deus, eu preciso tê-lo dentro de mim.

Ele inclina-se até mim e me obriga-me a bater contra a parede, afasta as minhas mãos e, aos pontapés, começa a livrar-se da sua calça.

\- Bucky... - ele separa as minhas pernas e posiciona-se no meio delas.

\- Shh... - ele me olha fixamente antes de pôr um par de dedos sobre os meus lábios.

Ele entra em mim com um só movimento, e me é impossível não gritar durante o processo.

Sinto que estou morrendo e ressuscitando ao mesmo tempo.

Eu cravo as unhas nas suas costas e gemo desesperadamente sobre a sua boca. Não quero que isso termine, quero estar ao lado dele para sempre. Bucky começa a investir contra mim, empurrar dentro de mim, sai totalmente e repete a ação por várias vezes.

Eu escuto-o soltar um gemido rouco enquanto a sua língua lambe o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ele pega os meus pulsos e levanta os dois braços acima da minha cabeça, aumenta o ritmo das suas investidas com estocadas bruscas, extensas e profundas.

Nossos olhares voltam a se encontrar. Nós estamos lutando para não desvanecermos no chão, eu realmente não sei de onde diabos nós tiramos força para não fazê-lo, isso é muito intenso.

Ele se move mais rápido e eu começo a perceber como os músculos da minha perna começam a ficar tensos. Eu gemo alto o bastante para que Bucky veja-se obrigado a me calar, ele me beija lentamente, e de repente eu perco a noção do tempo.

Uma corrente elétrica me atinge por inteiro.

Estou flutuando, vago entre estrelas e cometas, simplesmente estou em outra galáxia.

Quando o orgasmo acaba, eu deixo de ter o controle das minhas pernas, estou a poucos segundos de desabar, mas noto que Bucky continua dentro de mim. Ele diminui a intensidade das investidas e, por alguns segundos, permanece imóvel. Sua respiração ofegante atinge a pele do meu pescoço, eu fecho os olhos e inundo-me de prazer quando sinto os seus dedos agarrarem bruscamente os meus quadris, ele emite um leve som ao vir às profundezas do meu corpo.

\- Eu te amo - nós não costumamos dizer coisas assim, muito menos depois de fazer sexo, mas eu estou sendo totalmente honesta, eu o amo há um longo tempo e não quero reprimir o que sinto. Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para a mim, eu vejo a confusão em seus olhos - Não estou esperando por uma resposta, só quero que você saiba.

\- Wanda...

\- É sério, não há necessidade de você dizer alguma coisa.

Não sei porque eu o interrompo, não estou entendendo nada do que eu faço. Eu acabo de fazer-lhe uma declaração de amor e me nego a escutar uma resposta. Qual é o meu maldito problema ?

\- Eu também - diz ele, pondo a mão por cima da minha nuca - Eu ia lhe contar antes de você me calar com um beijo; mas me deixei levar pelo momento.

Eu abro os olhos, surpresa, e olho-o como se quisesse capturar este momento em uma foto. Eu sorrio abertamente e beijo-o por um longo tempo. Meu coração jamais tinha se sentido tão pleno.

Conhecer James foi, definitivamente, a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sei que não sou muito boa com a narração em primeira pessoa, mas adoro experimentar coisas boas, espero sinceramente que não tenha ficado tão ruim e que vocês gostem.

As reviews ou qualquer demonstração de interesse são muito bem-vindas e bastante agradecidas.

Um abraço de urso.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução que eu fiz, e que é, também a minha primeira tradução do fandom dos Vingadores. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
